Timeline of the Solekian Multiverse
This is the "official" timeline of the multiverse we all live in. Since the multiverse is almost an eternity or eons old, some era's will be hard to be pin down with exact accuracy. Creation of the multiverse/The great spirit Mesonakas destruction of the multiverse (almost an eternity old) *Solek , Photok , Tanma and Mesonak create the multiverse and Artakha. The four great spirits might have created other multiverses, gigaverses, ultraverses etc. *Solek creates the first being in the multiverse: Klakk. *Mesonak is given the job to destroy scrapped creations by Solek, due to his lack of creation skills. *Mesonak starts to grow tired of destroying scrapped creations. He starts thinking of destroying the multiverse. *Mesonak tries to create a mask of unlimited power, but fails miserably. Instead he creates the mask of Evil Lime Green (it is unknown whether or not the failed attempt at creating the mask of unlimited power led to the creation of the mask of Evil Lime Green). *The mask of Evil Lime Green corrupts the multiverse, which in turn gives the conscious beings of the multiverse the ability to commit lime green sins. *Mesonak changes his original Av-matoran body into a new, powerful and terrifying body in order to look intimidating. *Mesonak begins the destruction of the multiverse. *Solek , Photok, and perhaps Tanma creates the fifth layer of Karzahni, so they can imprison him in there. *A giant cosmic battle takes place between Solek, Klakk , Photok (scholars are not certain whether or not Tanma joined the battle) against the cosmic lord of destruction Mesonak. *Solek defeats Mesonak , by knocking his unbelivably giant body(it was bigger than the multiverse) into the fifth layer of Karzahni with the great Solekimu hammer. In the process the mask of Evil Lime Green is knocked off Mesonak's face. Mesonak's body crash lands into the fifth layer of Karzahni, in there his physical body gets destroyed, however his soul is still alive (he didn't lose his god immortality, which makes him unable to die in Karzahni). For almost an eternity his soul has lain unconscious inside Karzahni, only Solek, Photok or the eleven masks fused together can awaken the great spirit Mesonak. *Almost the entire multiverse is destroyed. *Tanma begins to want to have 100 % control over his creations, he tries to persuade Solek and Photok to remove the free will of all conscious beings. Solek and Photok disagrees, and later he tries to awaken the great spirit Mesonak, so he could destroy the multiverse and create his own multiverse. He is later caught by both Solek and Photok . *Solek and Photok gives Tanma two choices: -Forgive his sins and continue living as a true great spirit/omnipotent god. -Don't forgive any of his sins and continue living them, which would make him lose his godly immortality (which means, he can only die, if he is thrown into Karzahni). It is uncertain whether or not his godly immortality and his omnipotence has come back after he has allied Solek and Photok. *Tanma chose the second option, losing some of his omnipotence and his godly immortality. *Solek and Photok give Tanma permission to create and own an area the size of 1/4 of the multiverse. The first era (Unbelivably big number- 400 googleplex years ago) *Solek and Photok begin to recreate the multiverse. *Solek and Photok create the three virtues, and teach the living beings of the multiverse these virtues. *The multiverse is recreated, and Solek and Photok continue to make creations. *The first non-biomechanical beings are created. *Giant empires are being made, some of them being tyrannical. *Solek create the elemental beings known as Toa, so they can protect people from forces of evil. *Due to the rise of oppressive, tyrannical regimes Photok creates the great beings. The great beings originally were made to remove evil regimes and keep harmony in the multiverse (e.g ensuring the teaching of the three virtues), however later Solek and Photok gave them the ability to create their own creations. *Solek and Photok create four more layers in Karzahni. *Some great beings begin to become corrupt, and some of them become incredibly powerful dictators. *400 googleplex years ago the first Mesonakians appear as primitive evil spirits, that destroy everything in their way. *Two million years later the first intelligent and conscious Mesonakians appear. *The scouts are created,bringing forth the scoutis solekius and scoutis photokius. *information will be inserted here later The second era/The age of enlightment/ The Solekian and Photokian Union (400 googleplex - 50 googleplex) *Weraptor is discovered by stepping out of liquor store's warehouse *information will be inserted here later The third era/The age of The Tanmanian Empire (50 googleplex- 2016) *Decker is born in 1603 *A faggot called Toa Alteron is born in 1984 *Thok is born as well as a few other Skakdi (Zaktan, Reidak) *Information will be inserted here later The fourth era/Post Tanmanian Empire (January 2016 - February 2016) *Medicscout becomes corrupted with power, and the Cult becomes more totalitarian. Toa Alteron creates Classic to serve as a more relaxed side-cult. However, as the policies became more opressive, it becomes more opposed to Mediscout's cult, now renamed "the soviet solekian cult". Solekian Civil Cold War info TBA History of Av-matoran/Bionicle cults on planet Earth (March 2015-) *Information will be inserted here later *